Black Canvas
by shakespeare's entourage
Summary: the story of how A girl became the villian, Black Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

__

Okay so this is a new fanfiction I am making. I kinda got bored and started writing. The main character is a girl who has these superpowers that involve a paintbrush somehow but I really need to work on giving this some direction. also this will be third person I just wrote this in first becauuse I have been trained to do so in my english classes and I can't get it out of my head. also I know it's really short so do not comment on the shortness of it.

* * *

The world is black. I have painted it to reflect my heart. I have done horrible, unforgivable things to shape the world as I see fit. Those who would dare to try and colour my canvas have become smudges on it. However, there are people who wish for better, their souls shining brightly and tinting all those they pass. These are the people I fear most. They are my hidden enemy. This is the story of how I came to be the one that everyone feared, the figure who spread darkness to all those she saw. This is the story of how I became Black Canvas.

* * *

The door slid open. A woman strode through them, each step leaving an unblemished splat of paint. Around her waist, brushes of varying sizes dangled. She wore a stylish black dress framed in purple at the edges which swayed as she walked. Her black hair, held up in pig-tails, contrasted her pale face. Her eyes were surrounded by black matched in colour by her lips. She was Black Canvas.

She formed a gun shape with her hand and levelled it at the wall in front of her, where she pointed red spots appeared that burnt through the wall. She stepped through the hole and into a room dotted with lasers. She took a step back, a deep breath then fluidly jumped and span through the holes in the grid. She reached the other end with ease.

"and she sticks the landing," she whispered to herself, throwing her arms high into the air.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Red lights flashed to life and a siren blared loudly. She looked at her hand and realised a laser had painted her."Shit!"she spat. CLUNK! The door she had first came through had closed and sealed itself. Bars descended from all the exits. She waved her hand at one and it became clogged in a thick purple goo about 2 feet from the ground. She slid through then jumped up and sprinted along the corridor colouring the floor blue as she ran. A guard came round the corner and ran after her. Time slowed as he stepped onto the blue paint and sank through it.

Black was about to round the final corner and sprint for the exit when three guards appeared and blocked it off. She hid as she drew a bomb on the wall in white paint. She pulled it off and threw it towards the guards. They looked puzzled before it exploded into a cloud of smoke. She ran through into the street after leaving her mark. The smoke cleared and on the floor were the words "Black Canvas"

* * *

so just to recap:  
Red = hot  
Blue = Liquid  
Purple = sticky  
white = create  
Black= we'll see

Shaky Out!

* * *

EDIT: Ok so I've merged the appalingly short first chapter and the longer but still short second chapter to make a single ultimate chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO STRONG THEMES SHOULD NOT READ THIS. BY READING THIS YOU REMOVE THE RIGHT TO BE OFFENDED. ANY COMPLAINTS MADE WILL NOT BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION UNLESS OF A CRITICAL AND CONSTRUCTIVE NATURE.

* * *

Alex strode confidently into school, Her hips swaying lightly and her bosoms dancing on her chest. Mouths dropped and other things went up as they gawked at her perfect body. She winked at the boys as she passed them, she knew they were watching and loved it, all eyes on her.

"God, I do hate that bitch," said Blair as she looked up from her book. Blair Witch was an unassuming fifteen year old with a rather flat chest and hips she could measure with her ruler. Her glasses sat comfortably on the end of her nose framing deep, brown eyes. Black hair fell straight on either side of her face and rolled down her back stopping just below her shoulders.

"Who doesn't?" agreed her friend. Jenny Buxton had been Blair's best friend since before she could pronounce her name right. Despite her well curved body, good looks and wonderful personality Jenny had seldom had a boyfriend, which constantly surprised Blair.

"About half the guys here, you know, the ones who haven't actually talked to her," She replied.

_Drrrrring, _"ah, the age old sound of monotony." Said Blair

"What a rustique zound, such flavair and bodee"* laughed Jenny in a terrible French accent. " see ya."

"Bye," chuckled Blair. Jenny was a great friend, Blair could trust her with anything but lately She seemed to be hiding something. Blair dismissed all thoughts of this as she sat down to register and begin another unimportant Tuesday. The day was uneventful and ordinary from the moment she opened her eyes in the morning till when she closed them that night.

* * *

Blair woke The next day with a foreboding feeling. The school day was just as uneventful as before (Blair still had the feeling that Jenny wanted to tell her something, but wasn't one to pry). The final bell rang and she walked to engineering club with Jenny. When they finished and began walking home, she felt scared, but walked on regardless. They passed Jenny's house and she bid her friend farewell.

She was walking down the alley that led onto her street when a dark figure appeared round the corner. The figure was silhouetted by the light and his outline swayed drunkenly. As he staggered towards her. He looked up and his eyes glinted yellow as he spotted her standing there all small defenceless and (most importantly) alone.

He continued to walk on in silence the glint in his eyes dulled but still, unmistakeably, there. Blair edged on, alarm bells ringing in her head. They walked together each step timed perfectly with the beats of Blair's heart, the moments growing longer and longer as they paced towards each other, she avoiding his gaze which fell upon her like a searchlight. Closer and closer, tension building until she thought her heart could take it no more and burst free from her chest. They passed each other. The tension flashed out of existence, gone with the sight of him.

Suddenly, he was upon her. A hand covered her mouth and muffled her cry as he reached round her waist and slammed her against the wall. Her head screamed out in pain. she felt woozy and lost the ability to scream out. He let go of her mouth as he felt her relax. Her moved his hand from round her waist and held her head firmly against the wall. His free hand lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

"Please, no," she pleaded her strength fading as she started to cry, "Please let me go."

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "This'll only take a minute. Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

He plunged himself deep into her. She sobbed silently as he stole her innocence.

Her body went limp and her eyes turned black, Her arms falling down lazily beside her. She grabbed his wrist which was still holding her head firmly against the wall. He looked at his hand as it turned black in her grasp and pulled back, Retreating several feet to the other side of the alley. Blair stood up slowly and turned to face him and crossed the short distance, her hypnotizing gaze holding him where he stood. Reaching for his face with her hands, the places where she touched turned black, and she pulled his lips to hers, and kissed him. She drew back and a chain of purple flowed between their lips. She was devouring his soul.

* * *

*not a typo, words adjusted so they zound with a French accent

Ok so I wrote something grim but for god's sake please review!!!!!

Shaky out


End file.
